


Young and Gifted

by MagnusL2378



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dooku Qui gon and later Anakin all try to help, Dooku doesn't turn to the dark side, Dooku isn't dark but he is grey, Even when he was a kid he could negotiate his way out of pretty much any bad situation, Jedi Master Dooku, No obi wan throwing people you don't trust out of windows is not an appropriate use of the force, Obi wan doesn't give a damn about people's opinion of him, Obi wan doesn't trust people easily at first because others were cruel to him, Obi wan goes through life collecting people and animals unintentionally saving them from dark fates, Obi wan has always been a negotiator, Obi wan is a sweetheart, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, One of Obi wan's best friends is a giant space wolf, Protective Obi wan Kenobi, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi, because he is a telepath not particularly a good thing to be when surrounded by people, except sidious sidious gets a window, oh and get himself more dessert which is what he used it for most of the time, powerful obi wan kenobi, protective Jedi family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusL2378/pseuds/MagnusL2378
Summary: AU Pre Phantom menace- Obi wan Kenobi a very unique young boy with a strong affinity for the mind who could disappear at the drop of a hat that drove all Masters Knights and Padawan’s that were assigned crèche duty up the walls with worry he would vanish and they could never track his force signature because the young initiate was unprecedentedly good at shielding for one so young and always seemed to know they were coming.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 100





	1. At 7 years old

One day Master Yan Dooku was assigned to crèche duty by Grandmaster Yoda his exact thoughts were they were how bad could it be. Given he wasn’t overly fond of children with their turbulent emotions and disposition to be loud messy and rude. The Master of the crèche Valkur Majik was brave but foolish in Dooku’s personal opinion though he respected the other Master. "Thank the force your here Master Dooku" says Valkur with a great sense of relief "what exactly do you need my help with" asks Dooku, though he can see many examples just in the first half of the crèche. "Its initiate Kenobi he vanished about 15 minutes ago and I am worried about what he may have gotten himself into the boy appears to be a magnet for danger". "I have been called upon to corral one troublesome initiate" says Dooku incredulously. "Why don’t you call for a Senior Padawan or a Knight", "because this young initiate has very unique shielding and is very perceptive for his age". "One day I believe he will be a great negotiator and Jedi Knight the only other Jedi that can consistently find him is Master Yoda, Everyone else its kind of 50:50 only really if he wants them to". Dooku stares incredulously at the other Master "he must be very special", "yes he is" says Valkur smiling but it becomes sad, "but nobody else but you me Yoda and his small rag-tag group of friends know that". "Pff" scoffs Dooku elegantly "blind they would have to be blind not to see his potential", "so you’ll go and find him" "of course" replies Dooku "it would be in poor taste for me a Jedi Master to leave an initiate in potential danger". 

Dooku exits the room and follows a humming feeling to the heart of the temple. Clearly the boy wasn’t afraid he had a quiet sense of confidence and surety that surrounded him; but Dooku knew from experience that this section of the temple definitely wasn’t a stomping ground for the young and inexperienced. He Knew that the boy wasn't far from the holocron vault. Now if they were just Jedi holocrons then it wouldn't be a problem but as a master Dooku knew that sith holocrons were also kept in this section of the temple, where they were protected by many layers of shielding and defence to prevent those who weren't meant to go near them from finding them.

That includes those walking down the dark path, those already on the dark path and young impressionable initiates who are too inexperienced to sense any danger in their situation. Dooku strolls elegantly down the corridoor his long strides eating up the ground between him and Obi wan. He senses that the initiate has stopped and is observing his surroundings with curiosity and confusion, so Dooku speeds up slightly so he can catch up to the initiate. He approaches the initiate who was observing a Mural about the living and unifying force, "an interesting piece" he remarks casually coming to a stop by the initiate. Who turned to aknowledge him with the saddest but brightest eyes Dooku had ever seen they were a swirling mixture of blue, grey and green. "Yeah" says Obi wan "it feels happy and yet sad bright and yet dark but there is no clear line that distinguishes where light and happy ends and dark and sad starts" says Obi wan with far more wisdom than what Dooku is used to from initiates. "Indeed" Dooku remarks "I have often found myself pondering the full meaning of this mural and I must admit you have a very unique understanding and perspective for one so young".

"Thanks" says Obi wan "I don't often discuss this with anyone but my group of three friends and the crèche master because well"..... "it's not important" states the initiate shaking his head (Thoughts: Force damn it Obi wan he doesn't need to know about your problems he has his own maybe you should try to help him instead of worrying about yourself, don't be so selfish Bruck's right I am destined for the agri corp and maybe that isn't such a bad thing). Dooku is concerned for the initiate but he can't do anything unless Obi wan tells him what is wrong. "I am sorry to have Inconvenienced you Master Dooku" says Obi wan "and I am going to be late to astronavigation so I should probably leave". Obi wan swiftly departs down the corridoor leaving a perplexed Dooku in his wake, because he never told Obi wan his name and he had never met the boy prior to today. He knew that he wasn't a master that the crèche masters typically discussed with young initiates like Obi wan so that begged the question how did Obi wan know his name.


	2. Lost in your own mind (well at least Obi wan is)

Obi wan's POV

I was almost late for astronavigation, because i decided to go on another one of my walks. I don't know why the voices inside my head are so loud I am learning to shield my mind but its not helping. I think I need to learn stronger shielding I wonder if I can find anything in the archives I mean its worth a try what have i got to lose. My head really hurts it feels like it is being torn apart from the inside, and i have no idea why. Maybe I should listen to Bant and go and see a healer it might not be serious but maybe she will stop worrying about me if I go talk to a healer like she suggests. Alright I have made up my mind I'll go see a healer during my break. Maybe they'll know why my head hurts so much, and if they don't Master Yoda might.

Back to normal POV

Obi wan made his way to the healers ward, and knocked politely on the door to Vokra che's office. "Hello" she says opening the door "what can i do for you initiate Kenobi", "I need to talk to you" replies Obi wan. Vokra che simply moves aside letting him into her office she gestures to one of the chairs and Obi wan takes a seat. "What is wrong initiate Kenobi" asks Healer Che in a gentle tone, "It's my head" replies Obi wan "I.... I can't block people out" he says wringing his hands worriedly "I can hear everyone", "what do you mean hear them Obi wan". "They are inside my head" replies Obi wan "my shielding isn't strong enough to block them out so I can hear everyone". "You can hear everyones thoughts" inquires Vokra che gently "yes" says Obi wan with tired grey green blue eyes "and I know that is not normal Healer Che so what is wrong with me" inquires Obi wan with far more resignation than Healer Che is used to from an initiate. "Nothing" she replies adamantly "you just have an extra gift Obi wan, there is nothing wrong with you there is nothing to fix because nothing is broken". She says "but if your having headaches I can give you some tablets and a recomendation to visit the archives and find a holobook that will teach you stronger shielding". Vokra then hands Obi wan a tablet "this should help with the headache" she then writes a note on a piece of paper "and a holobook will help with your shielding I think give it to Master Nu and she will point you in the right direction". "Thank you Master Che" says Obi wan greatfully taking the tablet with some water before taking the note and leaving the halls of healing heading straight for the archives.

He makes it there in record time and hands the note to Jocasta Nu the master who looks after the archives. Who takes the note looks it over then looks down at him with understanding. "Follow me intiate Kenobi" she says taking him deeper into the archives she sits him down in a quiet corner of the archive, and hands him a large dated book "this will help teach you stronger shielding" she says before leaving him to his own devices. He is perplexed everything is usually given to him on data pads so why would Master Nu give him such an old and obviously important book. Him an initiate of 7 standard years as nice as it is that she trusts him with this ancient book. He is confused as to why she trusts him with it after all most people he has met in his life so far do not trust him at all; and most intiates carry a somewhat intense dislike for him because of what Bruck had told them about him, and of course everyone believed Bruck over him. Because Bruck had been at the temple longer than Obi wan and was seen as a trustworthy individual were as Obi wan was a strange and quiet individual who most people couldn't understand. He opens the book carefully wondering what he might learn from such an anicient book. He stays in the archives until dinner time when Master Nu comes a retrieves him he has much stronger shields than he had in the morning, he eats dinner then returns to the creche vowing that he will return to the archives tomorrow early in the morning to learn more


End file.
